


【未授权翻译】Green Is The Color Of My True Love's Eyes by leonidaslion

by AcMaud



Series: suite!verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcMaud/pseuds/AcMaud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean为自由孤注一掷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【未授权翻译】Green Is The Color Of My True Love's Eyes by leonidaslion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green Is The Color Of My True Love's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179907) by [leonidaslion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion). 



> 套房系列第三部 我的挚爱该有双绿色的眼  
> 原作 leonidaslion  
> 译者 阿词

Dean听到门被打开，但他依然谨慎地闭着双眼。所以当恶魔的脸因为他躺在床上的身影变得煞白时，他并没有看到，不过他确信听到了早餐托盘落到地上的破碎声。他的胃神经质地痉挛着，这种恶心感在左腕上的灼烧感爬到手臂上的时候比往常更强烈。

他希望恶魔能惊慌失措到留下开着的门跑走，但紧接着传来砰地一声——如同棺木被盖上的声音——打破了他的白日梦。但这没关系：Dean Winchester就是适应能力上特别过人。他听到恶魔急匆匆跑向床，停在了能碰到的距离外。

“Winchester，”它试探地叫着，那是一种甜腻厚重的嗓音，并不符合它为自己所选的宿主形象：一个娇小可人、金发碧眼的女孩，有着让Dean毛骨悚然的酷似Jessica的面容。

他并不知道为什么Sam要选这么一个特殊的恶魔照顾他的起居。也许他喜欢在退下战场，给Dean施压的时候看到她。也许他认为Dean会比较不容易对自己死去的准弟媳发情，就好像Dean曾经会自愿去碰任何跟恶魔有关的东西一样。也许Sam知道这对Dean而言有多不舒服，而他享受着Dean装作看不到这个恶魔存在的样子。又也许他根本没注意过这件事。

“你最好是装的，”恶魔咆哮着，声音里却隐隐流动着害怕。它担忧着如果Dean并没有在假装，Sam会怎么对待它。恶魔犹疑地挪近了些，依旧紧张着这是某种欺骗的把戏（其实是的）并希望床单上那些红色的液体只是稀释了的草莓糖浆（可惜不是）。

在恶魔于恐惧的相信和疑心的怀疑间摇摆不定之际，Dean睁开了眼。整个房间仿佛旋转着，这说明他把自己割伤得比他想的要严重——失血得也比他想的要严重——但他还能集中精神在恶魔身上，于是也并不很担心。而如果他失血致死，也权当是给这个抱歉的混乱现实一个终结。

看到Dean模糊的眼睛终于让恶魔认清了情况。它的神情里变换着愤怒和恐惧，最后采取了必要的一步。

“你他妈的都干了什么？”它询问着，仿佛看不到潮湿鲜红的床单。仿佛看不到Dean左腕上伏在金属手铐下的不规则伤口，和他倒下时掉在一旁的，被磨利的汤匙柄。

Dean聚集剩下的力气向恶魔爬去。他攥着它的衣服猛地一拉，让自己滚到了床的另一半，而恶魔摔倒在他腾出空位的血污中。他砸到地板上躺着不动，房间旋转得像一把失控的旋转椅。

这是一个决定性时刻：要么恶魔会冲向他，要么它就没法来了。不管怎样，Dean都忙于让身体重新运作而抽不出空来担心。

当他最终成功拖着自己站起来，恶魔正在床垫中间坐着，衣服和头发上沾满了他的血。它茫然地看着Dean在床头柜里摸索着，翻出他割伤自己前就藏好的自制止血带。

Dean不确定困魔阵是否真的有效——实际上几乎是完全不可能的，他很可能忘了一些必需曲线和角度然后搞砸一切——但无论如何他得一试。他的几个朋友就在几层之隔的底下的事实困扰着他，就像Sam预期的一样。

Dean太了解他的兄弟，他明白Sam抛给他一线希望是为了让他动摇。一开始确实是这样的：留下Dean喘息着并确信他会屈服，他会躺平大张着腿，只为Sam能让他再次见到朋友的脸。

那是第一天。从那以后，事情变了样。

只要他能见到Bobby，Dean一边努力着让手指至少运作到把整个手掌缠上绷带，一边这么想着。只要他能见到Bobby，他们就能想出一个计划。有Bobby帮他能弥补这一切：他能让所有事情重归原位。也许他们不能让死人复生（从之前干过这事的经验来看，完全是个馊主意），但至少他们能阻止死亡的增加。

就是这样一个希望支持着Dean把藏起来的汤匙柄磨成一把能凑合的小刀。在Dean努力记起那些困魔阵里或弯或直的线条时，重重压在他心里的也是这些。

Dean不敢在一天中花在这上面的时间超过几分钟——一部分是因为对被发现的恐惧，但部分是因为他的涂料短缺。在弹簧床垫上用自己的血画一个困魔阵着实需要一段时间，而要注意切口的大小不至于引起你无法摆脱的、充盈着力量的兄弟的注意，则更要花一番功夫了。Sam在扔下重磅炸弹之后就没碰过Dean了，但这并不影响他看他，而他目光锐利无处不及。

但Dean很小心。他安静、有条不紊而稳定，他尽着最大努力去无视噬咬胸腔的恐慌。现在他知道兔子是什么感受了，一边从猎人的陷阱里尝试着咬出一条生路，还要一边避免惊动其他的掠食者。这不是最棒的感受，绝不是，但是迄今为止……迄今为止还是好的。

割破自己的手腕让恶魔放松警惕并足够靠近到能被他猛拉进困魔阵中大概是个糟糕得不能更糟糕的主意，但它奏效。并且这也是Dean数周（月？）以来一直寻找的不会伤到动脉的方法中，唯一找到的一个计划。

恶魔太强壮，即使忽略掉“用念力就能随意把你扔来扔去”这件事，隔着一定距离也很难对付他们。而照顾Dean起居的恶魔通常不会离床很近，床是Sam的领地，而没有一个恶魔愿意冒险引他生气。

不，唯一能让那些该死的东西足够靠近的方法，是摆出足够有说服力的诱饵。必须得是直接、突然而一清二楚的东西。必须得是一次奏效的东西，因为他该死的没有第二次机会。

装作生病——即使假装有类似突发心脏病那样严重——不会奏效。那会让恶魔跑去叫医生而不是接近他，给他做个简易的检查。

要求整理床铺则会引起过多的怀疑。Sam在这事上亲力亲为。他由于某种原因享受于干这些简单的活，而恶魔也知道这些。

除了身体之外，Dean甚至没有能够用来作为贿赂和诱饵的东西。无论感兴趣与否，也不会有任何活着的恶魔想接受他。

他的身体也是属于Sam的领土。

Dean冷笑，用牙和右手扯紧止血带。没多久就不是了，他想着。

他要让Bobby干的第一件事就是去掉背上该死的纹身。然后是手铐。如果Bobby要剥掉他的皮和砍掉他的双臂来做到这些，那就这么干吧。不过现在，他有其他的事得担心。

Dean转向恶魔，在一阵轻微的眩晕里挪着步子。

“你需要医疗照顾，”恶魔说道，眯起了眼睛。

好吧。Dean冷笑，露出一排牙齿。“我要怎么打开这扇门？”

“你打不开。”

“胡扯。”

世界失色了一会儿，恢复之后Dean抓住了恶魔的表情里一丝绝对的恐惧。当然那不是因为它关心他，而是因为Sam发现他的死后大概不会太高兴。

当它注意到Dean恢复了一些，恶魔控制着表情提议道，“至少让我帮你绑紧一些。”

“会有朋友帮我的，”Dean低声说，拉过一张椅子重重坐下。站着实在是太消耗他所剩不多的能量。“你要做的只是告诉我怎么把这扇该死的们打开。”

这有一个秘诀，他知道的：一个开门咒语。他见过Sam和恶魔离开时对着门低语，不过总是确保他的距离够远无法听到。这说明他也能使用那个咒语：他能离开这个该死的房间。

恶魔轻蔑地轻哼，“你真的觉得你能如愿吗，Dean？你不会以为Sam真的会让你走吧？”

“是，不过Sam现在不在这，不是吗？”Dean反驳。

事实上Sam正在国家的另一端：拉斯维加斯。为了异变后准备第二套套房。像是某种变态的蜜月一样。这个做法几乎算得上贴心，如果Dean并不知道他兄弟在西部做的其他事情的话。死刑、惩罚，Sam以残忍的攻势将战线推动到国境边缘。

“咒语，”Dean逼问着。

恶魔只是阴沉地看着他。

“听着，要么你给我咒语，要么我把这个——”他笨重地拍了拍止血带，“拿掉，然后你就可以向我兄弟解释我为什么死了。”

“你不会这么做的。”

Dean爆发出一阵大笑。“你这么认为？你觉得我会更喜欢待在这？地狱也不会比这更差：你们这群恶心的杂种可都在这。”

他看着它思考，可贵的时间飞驰着流逝，然后它把膝盖弯曲在胸前说，“Mary。”

这个词像从枪里射出的子弹一样击中了Dean，一时间他几乎只能坐在那，怒视着恶魔可憎的面孔。Sam用他们母亲的名字把他关在这。Sam亵渎了他们母亲的记忆：让恶魔吟诵她名字的音节。这深深伤害着Dean，以至于当它终于被理解时，他只能发出一声嘶哑的笑声。

“拜托，”恶魔突然说。“至少让我给你包扎得好一点在你……”

“替我向我的兄弟问好，”Dean打断它。他站起来，几乎要面朝下倒在床上。

“你会死的，”恶魔在他靠着床柱稳住自己的时候威胁着。

Dean非常确信它是对的，但他只是轻轻道，“闭嘴，”然后向门走去。

这感觉上好像有一千里那么远，而每一个拖曳的迟缓的步子对他的消耗都比他预计中更多。他远远地感觉到在止血带下，血液依然正从损伤的腕上滴落。他强撑到门口，斜靠在上面，垂着头感觉到守护层轻触着他的皮肤。

“Mary，”他轻声道。唇上的语句像是一句祈祷，像是Dean所拥有的，最后一件神圣的珍馐。于是门开了，将他引入走廊。

他原以为会有报警声响起——总不会让他这么轻而易举的逃脱，不是吗？——但大厅却很安静。他抬头，发现Sam并没有设任何守卫在门前。一阵不安掠过他的皮肤，Sam跟他一样很清楚，一个上了锁的门永远会被打开。这意味着他对这个套房的牢固水平十分自信，而没考虑过增加一些警惕的监视。

想到这一点，Dean非常确信他的弟弟一定设置了什么，正等着他最放松警惕的时候在背后咬他一口。可他对此无计可施，只能拽着自己前行并期望着在Sam的惊喜来临时，他能应付得来。因为真的，不这么做他就只能躺在大厅里等着流血致死，而那可不是一个选择。

但既然他逃出了那个该死的房间，也就好像不知道多久以来第一次的，他又能再次自由呼吸了。

Dean重新尝试着支撑自己站起来，却忘了左腕上的伤，面朝下摔倒在地。他的鼻子剧烈的疼痛起来，伴随着一阵白光和喉咙里上涌的铁锈味。我把该死的鼻子撞断了，他想，笑着呼出一口气。

这确实不是他想象的快速逃跑场景。

凝视了一会儿深紫红色的厚地毯，Dean转头向右望去。大厅一眼看尽，以红金两色装饰，然后那边，在远处的尽头，他看到了电梯的抛光铜门。

他眯着眼睛看了它们整整一分钟，尝试用念力让它们靠近些。它们一动不动，当然了。Dean是个普通人：不像他的兄弟那样，他既不能让大楼缩小也不能让地板倾斜好方便自己滚向目的地。他甚至无法让自己站起来走到那去。

停止你的自怨自艾站起来！

是Bobby的声音，但Dean还没有不清醒到不知道那是属于自己的话语。Bobby只是一个方便使用的激励好让他能振作起来。

Dean冲地毯皱了皱眉，接着在粗重而痛苦的喘息里用手肘和膝盖把自己支撑了起来。他喘息着抬起受伤的手保持在胸前。他注视着电梯，集中精神开始匍匐前行。

一旦他再次移动，他更清楚的感受到了——随着他深入大厅而加深的虚弱感，是的，不过至少他没有只是在地板上歇斯底里的大笑，半身在大厅里半身还躺在那该死的套房中了。

靠近电梯好像花费了永远那么久，但他很明白实际上只过了几分钟。只是这时间足够长得让Dean接受自己正在向楼下行进，并将与朋友死在一起的事实。他当真是割得太深了，然后他还花了太长的时间躺在床上等着恶魔出现，这些愚蠢的错误会杀死他，但至少他会死得像自己，而不是某些Sam正在将他改造而成的破碎的阴影。

如果这就是Dean所能接近的最大的胜利，那它必须这样进行下去。

他盯着电梯按钮好几秒，估算着距离和他衰竭的力气，接着膝盖着地撑起上半身，掌腹猛地拍上塑料圆钮。门响了一声然后立刻打开了，绿色的光投射到走廊里。

Dean惊恐地叫出了声，他向后倒去紧闭眼睛。它们仍然透过他的眼皮存在着，当然了：那是火焰留下的视觉残像，莹绿而卑鄙地，贪婪地充满了整个电梯间。

Dean睁开一只眼睛，想确认这是否是他的幻觉。火舌仍旧舔舐着墙壁，在天花板上如水一样流动。他有些痴迷地望着它，想着电梯也许要关上了。但门依旧开着，好像知道他在这。好像在等待着他。

这就是他兄弟的守卫，Dean终于明白了。这个烈火熊熊的电梯。

好吧，去他的Sam。去他的Sam和他的逼迫、饥渴、他监禁Dean的，操蛋的镀金笼子。去他妈的所有。如果Dean要出去，他就要杀出一条生路。该死。

他翻转了几次身子，在几次失败的尝试后，终于用手和膝盖撑起了自己。然后爬进了电梯。

这感觉完全不像在火中爬行。火焰没有弄疼他：甚至都没有在他皮肤上留下热度。它仅仅是一种压迫感，像无数手掌描摹着他的轮廓，从他那里感知着什么。那种压力——那种探查——在他停止拉拽自己进去之后更强烈了，随后有那么一小段时间，它撤回了，留下一片宁谧柔和的清澈。Dean开始怀疑Sam只是在虚张声势，就在这时，他背上所有的肌肉都因为巨大的疼痛而僵硬起来。

是那个纹身，他妈的是那个纹身，当然是它。所有刻板的线条都因为这火焰而获得了生命。就好像有什么东西用这些标记把他生生剥开，在他大张的皮肤下灌入岩浆。这很疼——操他妈的，这疼死了——太多的痛苦让他甚至叫不出来，只能张着嘴，睁着空洞的眼睛，在所有的剧痛中喘息。

回到套房里去，Dean。

Sam。Sam的声音穿过痛楚而来，虽然他就跟前几分钟的Bobby一样并不存在于此，却让人感觉更接近。就好像他正缠在Dean被痛苦破坏的部分之中，对他耳语着下令。

不，Dean想。他用完好的那只手的手指抠着地毯上最厚的一块，而疼痛升高了一个等级。

只要回到套房里，疼痛就会停止，Sam的声音继续着。

“去你的，”Dean喘息着，在一波新的疼痛爬过他时倒了下去。整个世界都浸泡在绿色中：一些熟悉得分散注意力的，激烈而挑逗般的阴影甚至超过了疼痛。

回到套房里去，Dean。只要回到套房里，疼痛就会停止。

Sam的声音一遍一遍地在他脑海中循环，像一张坏掉的黑胶唱片。Sam的力量——Sam的要求——用一阵阵激烈而难以忍受的律动震颤着Dean。

他失去了对时间的概念。

仅仅过了几秒，或者是几年，他察觉到了情形的巨变。那使他在爬入电梯的一瞬失明的绿色光耀消失了，而淹没他的来自背上的痛苦也衰退了，让他更清晰的感觉到自己的虚弱，以及鼻子和左腕上突突跳动的脉搏。他渐渐醒转的意识终于告诉他自己正穿过大厅中央——正被带回到套房中——然后奋力的挣扎起来。

力量像冰雨一样浇灌了他，让他平静下来。

“嘘，我找到你了，”熟悉而亲昵的喉音，如果Dean没有那么力不从心，他一定会吼叫着大笑。

是Sam。当然是Sam。大概他一时兴起缩短了去维加斯的行程，又或者根本就没去，谁他妈知道？见鬼，也许他知道Dean计划的一切，就等着在Dean被陷阱夹住腿的时候，骑着高头大马来营救。

Dean猛吸一口气，他能闻到他的兄弟：他能闻到那种熟悉的Sammy的气息，被硫磺扭曲的恶臭污染着。这味道并不陌生——Sam之前就展露过地狱的气味——但从来不像这样鲜活。Sam一直小心不给Dean留下过多关于他都在做什么的暗示。

当Sam带着他穿过门槛，Dean感到背后最后一丝紧绷的锐利轨迹被放松了。他体内筋疲力竭的、可悲一部分甚至想要为此啜泣。

Sam把他放在沙发上，在他一旁蹲了下来。他一手覆在Dean的前额，安抚着他。

“你他妈都对自己做了些什么？”他呼出一口气，倾身吻在Dean受伤的鼻端上。温暖瞬间驱散了那里的钝痛，让Dean轻微的清醒了一些，虽然并不意味着强壮。

对于Sam的问题他一语不发，部分是因为答案十分明显，更主要是因为他累得无法让他的声音再次运作。反正Sam也并不是为了得到一个答案。他的注意力被Dean缓慢滴血的伤口吸引了。

Dean看着他的弟弟用温柔的手抬起他损坏的手腕。Sam在检视损伤时蹙眉，这个动作让Dean注意到他颊上微微反光的两道线条。可他仍然太虚弱，花了好一会儿才认识到他所看到的是泪痕。

罪恶感，尖锐而带刺，扎进了他的心里。他伤害了Sam——为了一些该死的原因让他哭了。想要弥补的冲动足够强烈，他不禁抬起右手穿过Sam的头发，这个动作带着那对陌生的黄色眼眸望向他。

“Sammy……”他想说些什么。

Sam没有出声，但Dean腕间的手掌作为应答收紧了。他的眼睛紧锁着Dean的眼睛，低下头沿着他腕上锯齿状的皮肤舔舐，像是一条和缓而温柔的小径。这感觉粗粝疼痛，Dean嘶嘘着。但随后他看到皮肉在他兄弟舌下密合在一起，形成一个狰狞而暗红的伤疤。

Sam又舔了一次，像是故意的，这一次不再有痛苦：只有一些困倦的暖流渗入骨髓。伤疤逐渐消失，变成一条细细的，白色的线，在黏湿血迹下几乎看不到。Sam的嘴唇在一个温柔的吻中刷过Dean的手腕，然后用拇指擦着新长出来的健康皮肤。

那个灼热的眼神让Dean呼吸为之一窒。这并不完全是种不快的感受，而这正是问题所在，不是吗？这就是他起初为什么要他妈的那么努力于逃离这里。

Dean把头转到沙发后面，试图把乱成一团的情绪赶走。他对这些狗屁玩意感到身心俱疲。他几乎就要死了，而Sam只是亲吻就让他好起来，紧接着他的逃跑企图暴露得无比壮观。他受困于此。就像一只该死的蚂蚁被困在一壶蜂蜜里。

Sam的手指以一种渴求的动作曳过Dean的前额和脸颊，就像他所能记得的异变前一样。这是Sam在寻求保证：确保Dean没事。而他不好，一点也不。哪怕是在电梯里流血致死，背上燃着烈火，也比现在要更好些。

“马上回来，”Sam向他保证，随之Dean感到袭来一阵因为Sam离去而来的冷空气，即便他并没有走远，因为没一会儿Dean听到他的弟弟说，“你让他伤害自己。”

他从没听过Sam像这样愤怒。即使是他在跟黄眼恶魔为了Dean的性命讨价还价时也没有过。即使是上一次他抓到Dean偷偷逃跑时也没有过。Sam的声音坚硬得能把所有恶魔压成粉末，冰冷得能冻住太阳。

“主——主人，求你，我没有——”

“那他怎么做到的？”

“汤匙——他藏、藏了一支——”

“这个？”

一阵气体的光闪过，Dean很确定Sam刚刚汽化了他的临时小刀。

“是、是的。”

“我有点不记得了。我有没有告诉过你，如果我回来发现他受到了任何方式的伤害，我会怎么做？”

恶魔发出了巨大的、惊恐的悲鸣而Dean无法遏制的，像所有途经车祸现场的傻瓜一样，他转过头看了。

那个女孩在困魔阵所能允许的范围内努力向床头板方向缩成一团。她的眼睛张得太大，Dean甚至怀疑它们会从眼窝中掉出来，她出汗出得像这里有一百一十华氏度一样。不再像之前那样漂亮了。

“我求他让我给他包扎伤口，我向路西法起誓。问问他，他会告诉你我求过——”

Sam俯身向她，经过他一定知道在那的困魔阵，她的话语霎时中止了。Sam近得可以亲吻她，他微笑着，眼里却有盛怒。Dean捕捉到一瞬他兄弟脸上泪痕的反光。

“现在，求我。”Sam低语。

“Sam，”Dean哑声道。“别。”他根本不介意Sam会对恶魔做什么，但那里面还有一个女孩，而她会感受到它所感受的每分每秒。

Sam甚至没有瞥他一眼。“你现在可真没什么立场替人求情，”他咆哮。

“求你，Sam。我会做任何事——任何你想的事，只要——”

前一秒Sam还站在女孩面前，下一秒他的面孔就几乎贴上Dean的脸。Sam的手掌扼住他的喉咙，把他紧压在沙发把手上。

“你他妈要我说多少次我对强迫你没兴趣？”Sam吼道。

Dean在他兄弟的掌下艰难的吞咽着。“不算强迫——只要你——”

Sam用一个暴怒而严厉的吻堵上了他的嘴。他吮吸着Dean的下唇咬了上去。Dean本能地想撤开脑袋而Sam用握在他咽喉上的手把他扯近。这感觉就像Sam在他的内部开辟着道路，而在今天发生的所有事之后，这实在是无法承受。

Dean从鼻子里发出一阵恐惧的喘息推搡着Sam的胸口。即便他接受了治疗，他仍旧因为流血过多而非常虚弱，这让他做的一切徒劳无功。Sam甚至不用抓住他的手腕，仅仅是继续彻底的、深刻的、粗暴地吻着Dean。

那只没有缠绕着Dean脖子的手安放在沙发把手上支撑着Sam，Dean能从余光看到他的手指微微陷入皮革里。他把自己的双手放回身侧。

他颤抖着，害怕Sam多久之后会占有这些但又微微动情起来。他的身体并不听从大脑；它只能听到Sam的塞壬之歌蔓延着它，漫山遍野沸沸扬扬，只能感觉到Sam的热力浸润着它，像是太阳。Dean有太久没有被人亲吻，而这，这是Sam。即使他的唇舌更粗鲁一些，更具有破坏力一些，也是很容易就能被忽略的。

当Sam终于撤走，Dean闭上了眼睛。他不知道自己是在惊骇还是被欲望感染，但任何一种情绪在眼里的投射被他的兄弟看到都是不安全的。

“那是你想要的？”Sam问。他的呼吸打在Dean潮湿的唇上。“你想我就在这干你？现在？当作是你对我的报答？”

Dean一动不动，甚至不敢呼吸。Sam放开了Dean脖子上的手，拖着它来到Dean的胸口而Dean战栗得更厉害了。啊上帝啊。他没有准备好。绝没有。

Sam发出一声锐利而苦涩的笑。“对的，我就知道。”

他兄弟的重量消失了，过了一会儿，Dean谨慎的张开眼睛。Sam站在沙发旁，神情愉快地俯视着，嘴唇微肿。他的眼神很充满野性，像是狼的眼睛，而他脸上冷酷的笑容不再具有安抚力。

“让我来告诉你这一切要怎么结束，”他说，“你要乖乖躺着闭上你的嘴直到我结束这件事。然后我们去把你弄干净，再谈谈你对我所有物的伤害。”

每一点仅存的自我保护都在冲Dean吼叫让他闭嘴，但他却听到自己说，“这都是我的错，别伤害她。”

Sam大笑。“为一个恶魔求情，Dean？这可真荒唐。”

“不是恶魔，是为那个女孩。”他看着他兄弟绷紧的下颌，知道他正踩在随时崩塌的土地上。

“你对她有好感？”Sam问，声音低沉而危险，“你从前就认识她还是你只是喜欢她的长相？”他眯起眼睛。“又或许你在心里都已经演练过了？”

“或者只是我不想看着我的兄弟屠杀一个无辜的人。”

Sam的眼睛闪了一下，再次来到Dean面前。“这就是现在的我，Dean。”他咬牙说，“跟上他妈的流行吧。”

在Dean能够争辩之前，Sam的力量覆盖了他。它在他的皮肤下滑行，与那些印刻在他背上的线条共鸣着。力量涌入了他，将他推入某种舒适放松、几乎像是喝醉了的状态。

“你在干什么？”他含糊地问。

“把这当成一个小小的教育。我想让你了解我们的谈话。”Sam吻着他的前额，那么温柔优雅，几乎让人觉得纯洁，虽然在他体内煽风点火的Sam的力量之下，说纯洁有点不合时宜——它感觉起来那么接近，那么私密，那么该死的好，以至于Dean躺在那就已经半勃起了。

“不过我会让你这样，Dean。我知道你今天很不好受。”

Sam转过Dean的头让他只能看到沙发背和其后延展的雪白墙壁。又一小阵力量袭来固定着Dean。Sam的唇印着他的耳廓他却连颤抖也做不到。

“你不需要看着，”Sam轻声说，然后他再次走开了。

Dean看不到接下来发生了什么，但他能听到，当女孩开始惨叫，恶魔的声音覆盖在上面就像酥皮覆盖着一块蛋糕。虽然，那声音被减弱了，就像他听到的是走廊另一端遥远传来的声音。这是Sam干的，他知道：Sam的力量灌注缠绕着那些从他背部蔓延到臀部的标记。Sam的力量用一种像是棉花或者糖果的甜美的嗡嗡声塞住他的耳朵，几乎让他无法去想数尺之外正发生的事情。

几乎而已。

当Sam回到Dean目光所及范围内，他整个人沐浴着鲜血。有些细碎的灰色凝块从他的上衣往下滑——那是大脑灰质——而骨头的碎屑遍布了血污。这一幕迅速有效的摧毁了他用力量徐徐注入Dean体内的冷静。

Sam伸手想要触碰他，而这让他想要尖叫——想要缩起脑袋逃离到什么不用再忍受这该死的一切的地方——但他不被允许这么做。他背上的图腾不会让他逃跑。

拼命努力过后，Dean开口低语：“别。”

Sam犹豫了，脸上闪过受伤的神情，然后他重振起来。他边看着Dean边解着衣扣，让它们从肩膀上滑下去。接着又脱掉了鞋子和袜子，他把它们随随便便的抛过肩膀，让它们在地上发出黏湿的咯吱声响，老天啊，Dean可能还需要在这个房里睡觉。在那张可能还有什么东西残留的床上。

Sam一定读懂了Dean眼里的恐惧，他振作起来说，“别担心，我会在自己之后也弄干净这里的。”

Dean想冲他吼这并不是问题的重点。Sam可以重铺地板，换掉床铺，重新粉刷墙壁和天花板，而这不能带来任何操蛋的改变，因为Dean清楚有人在这死去了。他永远都会想到曾经有人在这被折磨致死，因为他就是没办法对此妥协。

而重申一次，也许这才是重点。

Sam轻笑着解开皮带脱下长裤，而他到底要脱到什么程度呢？答案是全部。因为Sam也脱下了平角内裤，把它扔到长裤的旁边。

“是不是好多了？”他问，大大地摊开双手。

Dean不知道怎么回答这个问题。他的弟弟仍旧遍体血印，那是被从衣服上渗入的——他的脸颊，他的头发，他的手上，覆盖着鲜血——但也确实没有看着那些大脑和骨头的碎片黏在上衣上那么令人困扰。另一方面，现在Dean再无法装作看不到Sam的勃起的下身了，而这非常令人困扰。

最终，他选择保持沉默来作为最安全的回答。

Sam自顾自点点头，好像Dean刚刚认同了他，然后再次蹲下 身。Dean在他兄弟抬起他，抱着他贴近自己胸膛的时候咬住了嘴唇。他抱着他活像抱着一个五岁的小孩，虽然在他大腿上位置过高的右手实在让这个动作没什么柏拉图意味。而Sam能像这样抱着他的事实——轻而易举的承受Dean的重量没有任何吃力的迹象——实在是糟透了。

Dean知道在Sam出卖了整个世界之后自己减了些体重，但并不多，而自从Sam在他背后用油墨和鲜血涂上了所有声明之后，他一磅也没有掉。即使在被关在套房的仓鼠笼子里几个月，他甚至一点肌肉都没有消失。又是Sam。Sam肆意投放他的力量，就像个被宠坏的、想要一切自己不该拥有的东西却又不能接受拒绝的小孩。

Dean猜测Sam又用了他的能力。令Dean更轻或是自己更强壮。不管哪一种，结果都是一样的。他甚至不知道为什么自己现在要想这个，也许只有玩这样的逻辑游戏才能让他忽略掉他兄弟手上仍然温热、仍然新鲜的液体，让他不会因为那些液体渗入牛仔裤和上衣印在他皮肤上的事实而缓慢的疯掉。

Sam突然转身，Dean闭眼晚了一瞬间，他看到了房间另一端的景象。他觉得他马上就要吐出来了——那有一部分的胸骨嵌入了天花板——但Sam的力量再次沉入他的体内，驱走了反胃和惊恐。

“我爱你，Dean，”Sam轻轻地说，“我需要你。太深了。我不能让任何事情发生在你身上。”他暂时把Dean抬高一些，用鼻子在Dean的脸侧磨蹭着，而施加在Dean身上的力量扩大了。仿佛有丝绸滑行在他的体内。

“我知道你不会自杀，所以今天我会简单的放过你，”Sam宣布，“但我向你保证如果你再伤害自己——不管因为什么理由——我会带一些孩子来这。我会充分而从容地对待他们，而我会变得非常、非常富有创造性。而且呢，Dean？这次你会全程看着。”

他收紧了怀抱，但这并不是Dean呼吸急促的原因。

“你听到我说的了吗？”Sam问。

Dean在他兄弟的胸膛前点头，接着，怕不够似的，他低声答，“是的。”

“你明白了吗？”

“是的。”

“很好。”Sam重新走起来，越过他造成的一片混乱。Dean紧紧闭着眼睛拼命不去想那气味闻起来是什么样的：排泄物和令人作呕的无处不在的血腥味。当他终于听到Sam在他们身后关上浴室的门，将一切关在门外，他的肌肉终于因为放松而软和下来。

“你觉得你能站得住吗？”Sam问他。

“是的，”Dean第三次这样回答，即便他并不确定他能。他必须得离开他兄弟的怀抱：必须得马上离开Sam的碰触。他需要一点呼吸的空间，该死的。

Sam放下他，Dean摇晃着，几欲摔倒。他在水槽边缘稳住自己，紧紧攀住那，无法确定自己渐衰的软弱是因为他在两小时前差点死掉的事实，还是他刚在卧室里见到的一切。抑或是Sam承诺会在他再做出像那样的事之后的给他的惩罚。

他听见他的兄弟轻敲着浴缸边，然后Sam的嗓音传来：一个命令。“脱衣服。”

此时争吵不具有任何意义，所以Dean动起麻木的指头笨拙地放上上衣纽扣。Sam让他跟那些织料和塑料奋斗了几分钟，然后靠近夺去了他的自主权。他兄弟的手又恢复了干净——Sam一定在给浴缸放水时利用了那些水——Dean曾经对它们那么着迷的手。

他记得Sam曾用那双手逗弄他：Sam让他站在镜子前，让他看着他的手怎样游走于Dean的全身。他的手怎样在他身上叙写、宣占。然后，当Dean的全身肌肉颤抖得好像他要坏掉时，Sam把他推到镜子上，让他看着自己深棕而茫然的眼睛边干他。

天啊，Dean突然想。那些火焰。他刚刚认识到他曾见过那种具有独特亮度的绿色，然后想起Sam每天都乘着33层电梯来见他，沐浴着那种明晰的色彩，这个画面有着令人不安的性感。

Dean仍旧将一切归咎于他记忆中那些遥远、幸福而理智尚存的时光，它们害他沦落到这步田地，让他的皮肤在他兄弟把他的上衣推上去时微微兴奋。让他的乳尖挺立而发硬：疼痛地。Sam自然注意到了：这些天来Sam能注意到任何事。他的手踌躇着，然后掠过Dean的胸膛。他粗鲁的揉擦着Dean的乳头，让他短促的喘息起来。

“就是这样，宝贝，”Sam呢喃。“只要交给我。会让你感觉很棒的。”他低下头，嘴唇靠近Dean的一边乳头，而这他妈的感觉真的很好。

感觉就像Sam在Dean的乳尖和下身间连接了一条热线，把它套弄得又硬又好又湿又……然后他看到那金发女孩的一小撮脑浆粘在Sam的头发上。

“她叫什么名字？”Dean感到一阵窒息。

Sam的嘴停顿了一下，然后不情愿地离开了。“什么？”他问。他的声音很低：夹杂着烦扰和愤怒。现在Dean不在乎这些。

“那个你刚刚在卧室里撕碎的女孩。就在你想要干我的那张床上。她有个名字，Sam。她是一个人，该死，而你就这么——”

Sam以Dean不能察觉的速度抓紧了他让他转身。Sam向前推着他，把他压在水槽上强迫他的脸面对着镜子。Dean望进他自己像鹿一样睁大的眼睛，Sam在他身后，赤裸着坚硬地顶着他，他被一阵炫目的既视感袭击了。

“她他妈的叫什么根本不重要，”Sam吼他。“你是我的而她粗心大意地对待你。我告诉过她这样会发生什么。我告诉过他们所有人。”

“你没必要杀了她。”

“没有吗？”Sam露出野性的笑容。“你认为我会只给个警告就让这事过去？你差点就死了，Dean。或者你更希望我拿你出气？”他的胯部野蛮的撞上Dean。

Dean被吓到了，不禁开始严肃地担忧自己罹患了心脏病，但他仍然回道，“如果强暴我能阻止你杀害任何无辜的人，那尽管来。”

Sam粗暴地呼出一口气，他咬上Dean的后颈——他的领土，一直是他的——凶狠得足以留下淤痕。然后他颤抖着把前额埋入Dean的肩胛骨。

“你是这样——这样一个混蛋，”他低吟。“在你周围我根本不能思考，我不能——我是那么需要你，Dean。”Sam松开了怀抱，他下沉身子，膝盖跪在地板上，手臂环着Dean的腰把脸埋在他的背上。“你让——当我碰到你的时候感觉就像——就像所有嘈杂和怨恨和愤怒都归于平静。我觉得就像——就像我又是我自己了。”

他听起来那么像曾经的他，而Dean想要相信他——上帝啊，他那么那么想要相信他。想要相信自己能够把Sam带回来，从不管多么黑暗的地方。但在那有一个女孩破碎的残骸躺在隔壁房间，而他兄弟手上沾染的鲜血即使用全世界的肥皂和热水都无法洗去。Dean的Sam已经不在了，而他永远也回不来了。

“你再也不会是你了，”Dean轻声说。话语中的事实在他咽喉里留下血流不止的疼痛。“你不能——在你做了那样的事以后你回不去了。”

一段时间里，Sam沉默着静立在他身后。然后他的双手滑到Dean的牛仔裤纽扣上，开始解开它们。

“你是对的，”他温柔地说。“再也回不去了——我们俩都是。而你越快接受这件事，你就能越好受。”

他脱下了Dean的牛仔裤，连带着平角内裤一块，留下他赤身露体而脆弱不堪。Sam的呼吸温热地打在Dean的屁股上，轻拍了一下他的左踝。Dean麻木地抬起第一条腿，然后是另一只。他预料到他兄弟的手会探进臀缝之中——他会感到Sam的嘴巴贴上他，那潮热的舌头会把他打开——但Sam只是在脱完他的裤子后站了起来。

Dean让他的兄弟领着他来到浴缸旁，他温顺地站着，看着Sam俯身关掉水龙头。不过Sam一只手停在Dean的上臂上，仿佛Dean会因为没有约束而逃跑。仿佛逃跑就能有用似的。

看进水底，Dean很想把头沉入水中然后……再也不出来。但那会让他的兄弟完全失控，而鉴于Sam刚刚给过的恐吓……还是不要冒险的好。

Sam把Dean上衣剩下的部位全部脱了下来，轻推他的肩膀。“进去。”

Dean只想找到一个干净的角落缩成一团然后睡觉。逃离现实让他的梦魇给他几个小时的安歇。但Sam大概永远不会让他如愿，所以Dean跨进浴缸里坐下，向后靠在边沿上。

水温热而不至于滚烫，让他筋疲力竭的肌肉感到很舒服。如果他闭上眼睛，Dean可以假装他皮肤上的血液没有把水染得粉红。他能感觉到Sam蹲在浴缸的一侧，凝望着他，但他竭力忽视这个事实。

Sam总是讨厌被无视的。

“往前挪一点。”

Dean张开眼睛望着他的兄弟。“为什么？”他问，因为疲惫而无法小心翼翼。

“我想给你洗。”

Dean动了一下，不安缠绕着他的腹腔。在异变后他就没有跟Sam赤裸相对了，而今天他平静的内心已经被触动太多次了。更何况，Sam想给他洗澡？这他妈算什么变态的奇想啊？

“伙计，这可有点怪吧……”他开口，Sam很快变得不耐。

力量环绕着Dean把他猛拉向前。激起大片水溅落到浴缸外，Sam紧随着进来站在他后面。Dean望着不平的水面，感到他的兄弟坐下，长腿伸展在他的两侧。一手占有性的覆着Dean的胃部，Sam把他拉近，紧贴自己的胸膛。

一阵战栗奔流在Dean的全身肌肉——太近了，太他妈的紧密了，更别提他们还都未着寸缕，而如果Sam要改变继续等待的主意，那么他离被干只有几英寸的距离——于是他就这么……当机了。原来一个人能在同一天里感受到的害怕和恐惧都是有限度的。在那之后任何事都会变成无意义的杂音。

“好孩子，”Sam在他耳边喃喃。“只要让我照顾你就好。”他伸出那只自由的手，一块毛巾从毛巾架上自己飞了过来，紧接着的还有一块他喜欢的气味甜美的肥皂。轻轻哼唱着，他给毛巾打起泡沫然后开始在Dean的胸口擦拭。

好几分钟，Dean安静地躺在那。直到布料缓慢的质感和他兄弟在他背后的热度引起一阵他肌肉的震颤。他很想继续被安慰性的麻痹所覆盖，但整件事都奇怪和紧张得让他觉得体内用于保护的静谧被拉扯得越来越薄，就像一只被吹得过于鼓胀的气球。

为了给分散自己的注意力做最后一点努力，他开口说，“那的那些火焰是针对所有人的还是只有我？”

Sam的手停下了，犹豫不决的逗留在Dean剧烈跳动的心脏上。重新动作之后Sam回答，“它们对所有人都有效，但是是针对你的。针对这个。”他短暂的按了按Dean的脊椎。

“纹身。”

“是的。”Sam吃吃地笑。“你真聪明，Dean。一直都这么聪明。我知道你会找到一条路溜出那些房间的，或早或迟，但它们可不能跟你好好谈谈。把戏和欺诈对它们无效。”

Sam现在清洗着Dean的下腹，而这比它应该的感受更好。Dean决定冒险一次，他抓住他兄弟的手腕，把它往高处送。Sam嗤笑一声但任由他去了。

“所以，哈，你想让我的余生都被锁在这度过？”

“不。你可以无伤的通过那些火焰……只要你屈服于我。”

Dean僵硬起来。“而‘屈服’在这里的意思是……”

一边在Dean的左乳头上用毛巾打着圈，Sam低语，“一旦我们完成我对你的占领。”

“你是说当我让你干我的时候。”

“嗯。”Sam用鼻子亲昵地磨蹭着Dean的面颊，放下一边胳膊圈着Dean的腹部将他抱紧。

Dean进行了一次虚弱的深呼吸，然后说，“我不能继续这样了，Sam。你会——我需要——在这我有一半时间甚至不能他妈的好好呼吸，而且——”

“嘘。没事的，Dean。我就在这。我照顾你。”

是啊，这就是最大的问题。

Sam动了动，Dean一瞬间无比清晰地感到他兄弟发硬的欲望正压在他的后背，比他想的离他的屁股更近。他的胸口发出一阵令人厌倦的紧张波动，抓住一侧的浴缸边沿。看起来他到底并没有那么无感于昔日的情愫。

“老天，Sam，停下。”

“我什么都没做啊，”Sam说，但他的嗓音中透露着了然和愉悦，这个混蛋知道Dean所说的是什么。如果Dean原本还怀疑着他的兄弟是不是在戏弄他，那么当Sam玩味而清浅的冲刺了一下，让他的阴茎顶端在Dean的脊椎上拖过，他便确信了。

“停下，”Dean低吟。他的声音是那么柔弱和迷茫以至于他自己都几乎无法听到。

Sam大笑，向Dean的胸腔里发去一个回应性的振动。“我为什么要停？”他问。

他重新在Dean的身体上移动着毛巾，轻缓而坚定的。Dean很确定他知道Sam还会做什么，他因为想要逃开的冲动战栗着——至少是尝试着逃开——但他无法让背叛他的身体听话。Sam的手滑入Dean腿间，分开他的大腿，然后握住了他的分身。

它很硬，它当然该死的硬着，但这不能代表任何事。它不是为了Sam，不是为了他柔和、羽毛般的触碰，不是为了那些温柔的、他落在Dean肩上的轻吻。它不能是，不再是了。但Sam的手掌握着他，仅仅是以一条毛巾这样脆弱的屏障阻碍着皮肤和皮肤的直接接触，这让Dean不能控制地渴求，他感到自己在与在那个掌中抽插的欲望搏斗中落了泪，眼泪簌簌流淌在他的脸颊上。

“你想要我。”Sam的声音隆隆滚滚、深入骨髓，感觉比听觉更强烈。“你正在因为我变硬，所以你他妈为什么要反抗这一切？”

因为这是错的。因为这不是Sammy在他身后还握着Dean的分身：这只是某种扭曲的废墟。唯一一个Sam没有浸染在鲜血中的理由只是他用水洗干净了，而该死的水也变红了，因为那个女孩的血，因为Dean的血，所以他不能，上帝啊他不能。

他不能这么做了之后还能保持神智正常。

“求——求你，”他恳求。每一块属于他身体的肌肉都因为他努力不动而僵硬。因为一旦他动了他将无法停止。他会让Sam干他，就在这污秽的，鲜血淋漓的水里，而且他会乞求那一切。

奇迹中的奇迹，Sam放开了他。Sam推开他然后爬出了浴缸。Dean把膝盖贴紧胸口，鲜红的水冲荡着他的皮肤，他蜷缩着。他仍然能感觉到分身上残留着他兄弟的手的触感。而Sam，跺着脚急促而粗鲁地穿过房间，看起来并不比他的状况好得多。

Dean看着他的兄弟从门后的挂钩上扯出一件柔软的深色浴袍然后穿上。Sam把带子绑好背对着Dean站着，胸膛起伏低着头。几分钟过去，他说，“我错了。我不该那么做的。”

Dean惊异地眨眼。如果他有预计着会从他的兄弟那里得到什么，那绝不会是一个道歉。

“我不该——不该放纵自己。你太——操，Dean，你知道你都对我干了什么吗？”

Dean似乎知道一些，是的。虽然他不知道怎么说。这是Sam异变后同他在一起时最为真切——最为敞开——的一个时刻了。Dean不能确切的说出什么，但是这感觉起来并不像一个玩笑。它感觉起来很真实。

“当你——我感觉到电梯里的守卫运作了。我感觉到它们抓住了你然后我想，‘好啊，终于。现在他知道他哪也去不了了然后该他妈的安定下来了。’”Sam轻轻摇着头。“可是你只是——只是停留在那，而守卫不停的运作着而当我检查你——当我真的看到的时候，你已经……”他的声音支离破碎，停了一会才继续，“我不觉得我能适时赶到那。我以为你已经死了——以为我永远地杀死你了而这一切什么也没有换来。”

Dean找不到任何能安抚他兄弟的词语。他甚至不确定他是否应该试着去安慰Sam，在他做了所有这一切之后，特别是在卧室里还有一个待清理的东西存在时。但某些本能实在是过于深刻，然后Dean听到自己说，“我没事。”

“我不知道我会做出什么来，兄弟，”Sam坦诚道。“我不能——没有你，我就是不能，你明白吗？”

Dean明白。这就是最初让他们变得一团混乱的始因，不是吗？他还有一些话可以说——他还有很多可以让他的兄弟肩上痛苦的负担好过一些的话——但他已经给出了他所能的全部。

“不管怎样，你怎么那么快就回来的？”他反而问。“我以为你在维加斯。”

“我是在那。”Sam转过身。他的眼睛呈现琥珀一样的深沉。“我走捷径。距离在地狱的概念是……不同的。”

Dean想起Sam把他带回房间时他兄弟身上的硫磺气味，不动声色地皱了眉。Sam即使不在那下面进行一日旅也已经被污染得足够严重了。

Sam在房间另一端俯视着他而Dean回望他。他感觉有些羞赧，并且他不确定这是因为他还需要被照顾的硬着的部分，还是因为他兄弟引起的担忧。也许二者皆有。但那无法改变Sam现在是什么。无法改变他所做的的事，以及他会继续做下去的事，除非Dean找出什么法子阻止他。

Dean看着Sam，试着找出一些虚幻的属于过去那人的残像，却终于无法穿透那双金色的眼睛。无法穿透他脸上那些像是脸色不佳的雀斑一样的血斑。但在那里，依然存在着他的小兄弟，而且至少他还欠Sam一个真相。毕竟，以一种迂回的方式，这一切的混乱实际上都是Dean的错。

“我做不到，”他嘶哑地说。“也许我还能——但那只是生理反应，兄弟：不是因为你。如果这能让你停下来我会立马躺平，但你已经——我们已经讨论过这事了，而你不愿。你不愿从我这得到那些。我给不了你想要的；我没法让自己爱上你。不是像这样。你就——要么杀了我，要么干我，我还真他妈的不在乎这一点，但这整套你正努力营造的斯德哥尔摩不会成功的。所以你就——上帝啊，Sam，你放弃吧。”

Sam的脸上的轮廓变得冷硬，而Dean立刻知道他逼得太紧了。他错以为自己还在打交道的是他的兄弟而非一个黄眼恶魔的创造品。

Sam的力量猛烈的撞击着他，将他的头撞上身后的墙。他听到它发出一声撞击声，知道中国蓝瓷砖覆盖的墙面上一定出现了新鲜的网状裂纹和一个凹陷的形状。

Sam没有动——他只是站在那盯着Dean——但他的阴影在他身后生长着：隐现着充满了整个房间，爬过浴缸的边缘。房间突然沉闷得令人窒息——就像暴风雨来临边缘的空气——而水槽上的镜子在压力之下碎裂了。卫生间爆裂形成一阵雨般的瓷片，而这一切闻起来像是硫磺。闻起来像是地狱。

“你是我的，”Sam低吼。他的声音是那么安静，但每个穿过Dean的词都像地震一样撼动着。“说，该死地说给我听。”

“不，”Dean喘息着。

屋里的灯突然变得猩红，仿佛被透射了不可视的火焰。Sam向前一步，Dean现在终于看到了灯光在哪里被什么影响着；在他的兄弟眼中，燃烧着红色的火焰，介于暗红与橘红之间闪烁着。

“你是我的，”Sam重复着。力量之爪钩着Dean的皮肤拼命往里钻。这是一种不血腥、无伤痛的进入，但Dean却想为此尖叫，因为他能感受到Sam在他体内到处生根。能感到他像猎犬追寻浣熊的踪迹一样在他体内搜索。

“继续啊，兄弟，”Sam咆哮着。“试着告诉我你感觉不到我的任何东西，即使是现在。说你不能忍受看到我。告诉我你恨我。”

Dean张了张嘴去这么做——也许他能足够惹怒Sam让Sam意外地放倒他——可Sam的力量在他内里聚合成一个光亮、灼热的点。仿佛是Sam在Dean心里一个微小而隐秘的角落点燃了一盏灯：一个他一直一直拼了命想要无视的地方。

那个地方不会消失，永远不会，不管Sam分裂泼溅多少个无辜的女孩到天花板上都不会。

上帝啊。上帝啊，这是真的。

Dean知道他的眼睛暴露了他的想法，因为Sam的嘴角弯曲成一个得意洋洋的微笑，而房间里的深红减弱了。将Dean紧贴在墙上的可怖压力放松了，一阵温暖驱散了他之前一直没有注意到的头骨上的疼痛。

“告诉我，”Sam低吟，他走近，蹲在浴缸旁。

“这并不能……”Dean艰难的吞咽着说完，“……这并不能改变任何事。你——每一次你碰我——我——”

“你是我的，”Sam温柔地强调，指尖扫过Dean的腮边。“说吧。求你了，Dean。我需要……我需要你，兄弟。”

Sam的眼睛闪着光，包含着真挚、坦率和担忧，尽管它们早就已经嵌入Dean的灵魂，他看起来却那么孤独。而也许这是扭曲的病态的错误的，但Dean不能让他的弟弟像这样吊死在这。

“都是你的，”他喃喃道，合上眼睛。

他不需要看就知道Sam的脸上一定被幸福点亮了。他能感觉到那热度照射着他的皮肤，就像春日里的阳光。

“你把自己弄干净，”Sam说。他的声音里有着Dean多年未听过的雀跃。“我会给我们弄点吃的。牛排怎么样？你想吃牛排吗？我们可以再来点啤酒然后看场电影，怎么样？”

噢见鬼。这甚至比Sam用全能的黑暗主宰生活更糟糕，因为当他开始引诱Dean，这可能真的会奏效。也许会让Dean在几个小时内忘记，刚刚在世界上发生了什么。

“我有点累了……”他开口，但Sam紧接着说，“我会让人想尽办法找来《大逃亡》的碟片。”

他当然会选这部电影。还有什么电影能更好的提醒Dean现在的处境呢？这是一个惩罚，同时也是一个奖励，打包在同一个扭曲的包裹里。

仍旧盯着周身的血水，Dean问，“今天这一切还不够吗，Sam？你不觉得——我已经说了你想听的，而我——”

“这会很棒的，”Sam坚持。“我保证我会乖乖待在沙发另一头。”他在起身前轻快的吻了Dean的嘴唇一下。Dean怀疑着他的说法，在他放出了那样一种首肯之后，Sam对不动手脚的自制力——虽然对于他们曾经的亲密程度来说微不足道——一定会大幅度的锐减。

“你慢慢洗，好吗？”Sam说。“我得花些时间把外面弄干净而今天我不想再让你不高兴了。”他在Dean发出任何抗议前匆匆走出房间，并不是说这样他们就协商好了所有事。

Dean的胸口剧烈的疼痛，他感到任何一个漫不经心的触碰都能让他分崩离析。他想他会很乐意变成那样。活着曾经就那么难熬，而如今Sam还在他心中亮起该死的明灯千盏，煌煌在他眼前让他看。Sam胁迫他面对事实，事实是即便在Sam做了所有这一切之后，Dean的内里仍然有某些部分喜欢他的兄弟。甚至，是爱着他的。

坐在冷却肮脏的水里，Dean想知道那些部分会把他变成什么样的人，而他也想知道——上帝啊，他真的想知道——当他已经注定了要输掉这场战争，为什么他还要费尽心思去战斗。

 


End file.
